Reflection
by dreamerth3
Summary: Shikamaru reflecte em como tudo começou… OneShot [Naruto x Shikamaru][Slash]


**N/a: **Sim, cá estou eu outra vez! E adivinhem lá porquê? Oh Não…outra ideia maluca (mas que eu adoro) vinda da minha cabecinha! Eheh (u.u V)… Esta ideia surgiu-se durante uma aula de Ciências, enquanto estávamos a falar sobre o Coração Humano, e eu em vez de prestar atenção, estava a escrever o rascunho… Haha… (depois tenho que estudar se não estou muito mal… u.u) … Hope You enjoy…

**Reflection **

**Sumário: **Shikamaru reflecte em como tudo começou… OneShot (Naruto x Shikamaru) (Slash)

A noite já era tardia e no azul-escuro do céu brilhavam as estrelas, a brisa fresca da noite entrava pela janela entreaberta do quarto onde ambos estavam deitados na grande cama de casal no centro da divisória. Tinham passado o dia sempre juntos pois estavam a comemorar o primeiro aniversário desde que estavam juntos, já fazia um ano que isso acontecera. A noite também fora bastante animada e cansativa… até que finalmente ambos adormeceram de tão cansados que estavam.

Não foi preciso nem passar uma hora, pois Shikamaru acordou algum tempo depois, sem sono. O seu olhar perdeu-se no seu companheiro, que estava mesmo ao seu lado, dormindo que nem um anjo, tão calmo e sossegado… só mesmo quando dormia pois durante o dia como sempre, ele era hiperactivo. Devagar, Shikamaru passou a mão sobre o rosto de Naruto fazendo-lhe uma festa e sorrindo para si próprio.

"Quem diria que um dia estaríamos aqui… assim… os dois…" – murmurou.

Lembrou-se do dia em que finalmente ele e Naruto se tinham entregue um ao outro num beijo estranho e confuso, mas mesmo assim, o melhor da vida dele…

**Flashback **

"Shikamaru esta missão é uma treta, porque é que aceitaste isto?"

"Porque não tinha nada para fazer, mas e tu, se achas uma treta, porque é que estás aqui?"

"Porque queria estar ao pé de ti…" – Shikamaru parou de fazer o que lhe era devido e olhou para Naruto que tinha um rosto embaraçado e um sorriso nervoso. – "Mas se quiseres eu posso me ir embora…"

"NÃO!" – disse sem aperceber o quão alto tinha sido o seu tom de voz. – "Podes ficar aqui… és um chato mas és boa companhia." – Disse-lhe sorrindo sério, como sempre.

A missão que Shikamaru desempenhava naquela tarde era a organização de todos os documentos e pergaminhos importantes que estavam na dispensa do escritório de Tsunade. A Hokage tinha saído com Shizune e só voltaria mais tarde, pedindo então a Shikamaru para lhe arrumar a papelada toda, visto que ele não tinha muito para fazer.

Naruto tinha ficado a ajudar Shikamaru a guardar os documentos em prateleiras e gavetas, não tinha missões nesse dia e também não queria ir para casa, estava bem ali, perto de Shikamaru. Este mantinha-se pensativo a olhar confuso entre dois pergaminhos, não estava a conseguir concentrar-se pois sabia que Naruto estava ali, mesmo ao seu lado a arrumar outros documentos. Parou e ficou a olhar discretamente para o loirinho que não parecia saber ao certo onde colocar tanto papel, a confusão trás dele era de tal modo que Naruto nem se apercebeu que tinha uma pilha de papéis entre as pernas e acabou por escorregar. Não chegou a cair pois Shikamaru agarrou-o, segurando-o pelas costas.

"Cuidado…" – disse Shikamaru enquanto encarava o rosto rosado de Naruto bem perto do seu.

"A-ah… obrigado…" – disse Naruto ainda um pouco assustado. O rosto de Shikamaru estava tão próximo do seu, aqueles olhos que transbordavam confusão e aquela respiração acelerada mesmo ali… próximo de si. Naruto tão se conseguia ver a si próprio, mas provavelmente ele estaria da mesma forma. Involuntariamente, o talvez não, Naruto aproximou o seu rosto do de Shikamaru e deu-lhe um simples beijo, ficando a olha-lo nos olhos.

Shikamaru perdeu-se nos olhos azuis de Naruto, era como se eles o hipnotizassem e o chamassem, ele não ia recuar. Assim que sentiu que Naruto parava o beijo, voltou a puxa-lo para mais perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo, um beijo verdadeiramente inesquecível…

**Fim Flashback **

Fazia agora um ano desde esse dia…um ano cheio de alegria e novas descobertas. Eles não sabiam explicar o porquê mas era impossível para os dois estarem muito tempo separados, ficavam completamente perdidos se não se viam ou se não estivessem juntos. Eram pouquíssimas as vezes que se chateavam e nunca dormiam sem falarem um com o outro…

Estavam felizes juntos e isso era o que eles queriam. Shikamaru voltou a sorrir e deu um leve beijo no rosto de Naruto que se remexeu nos lençóis, abraçou-o e deixou-se dormir novamente nos braços de Naruto…

**Fim**

**N/a:** Ok, eu vou ser sincera com vocês, eu gostei muito de escrever isto… e a minha imagem na mente foi algo mais ou menos assim… se calhar não está melhor porque eu estava a escrever no meio de uma aula né, então por vezes tinha que fingir prestar atenção. Enfim, quem não gostou, agradecia que não criticasse pois não lhes ficava nada bem… quem gostou **Obrigado**! Haha… Até à Próxima…

**Nina-chan** our **Th3Dreamer**


End file.
